


You made every day worth living.

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is mostly a surprise which is why I decided to not include a summary but sadly I have to give those two little warnings because we are still talking about the winter soldier. Enjoy. :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bucky Barnes





	You made every day worth living.

“What makes this mission so special again Tony?” Steve asked running his hand over his face tiredly. “It is 2 am.”

Tony who was only listening passively before finally looked up from his tablet. “Oh don’t tell me you were sleeping capsicle.”

“Just tell us why you called us in.” Bucky interrupted them before they could start fighting again.

Tony shook his head but still pulled up the file. “Ok so remember when Barnes told us about this Vision thing he was having since Shuri started helping bring his memories back? He was talking about Siberia a lot and the other Winter Soldiers but especially one of them. He called her Y/N.”

At that Bucky interrupted him again. “What are you trying to tell me, Tony?”

Tony glared at him. “Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Barnes often mentioned that particular Y/N and that he thought that she was like him and wanted to escape. I think I found her.”

Bucky jumped up. “ Wait are you serious? I swear Tony if this is a joke I will cut your head off and prepare it as a thanksgiving turkey.”

Tony laughed unsurely. “Ok good that Friday is recording everything in here. But to answer your question yes I’m 100% sure that it is her. You would just need to get her.

———————————————————————————————————–

This was all some time ago. They did eventually get to you and rescued you from the hands of Hydra but after that, you too had to undergo a hard process in order to get the control over yourself back. 

While you were slowly recovering Bucky made a great amount of progress and it seemed like having you around really helped his memory.

It took longer for you but eventually, you too got better. You remembered the time you shared at Hydra having each other’s backs, fooling the guards by kicking each other’s asses, and most of all making plans to escape together to one day get married. 

Of course, you never got that far but now nothing was standing in your way and so you slowly but surely starting falling back into old habits but also developed new ones while Tony convinced Shield to officially let you join the Avengers.

Now on this current point in time, you two had been dating for quite some time but something still felt off about this certain date. Instead of going out somewhere like you normally did because you always wanted to use your newfound kind of peace Bucky asked you to meet him on the roof at around 10 pm.

Since it would be dark and cold by then you just put on a casual blue dress that was mirroring the stars if you looked directly, on top of it you wore the Leather Jacket you had stolen from Bucky a few weeks ago. You often stole his too-big clothes, he always acted playfully annoyed at it but you knew that he secretly loved it. 

Like you had predicted it was a relatively chilly evening but all coldness was forgetting as you saw him.

Bucky had cleared out the whole area and set up a picnic that was surrounded by a bunch of small candles that formed a heart shape.

“Wow.” You just breathed as you walked over to him.

He just laughed sheepishly and lead you over into the middle of the candle heart. “I hope you like it because this is a really important evening for me.”

You could just stare as he got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket.

“Y/N after I had escaped Hydra and joined the Avengers I thought that even though I was kind of free I could never be happy again because of everything I had done. I thought I was an unredeemable monster, that no one would ever forgive me. Then everything changed as my memories were beginning to come back and Tony found you. This new life can still be weird sometimes but falling in love with you all over again made it worth it. You make every day worth living. Y/N do you want to marry me?”

“Bucky…” You whispered completely shocked by all of this.

His before smiling expression quickly changed as he put the ring down and began muttering something but as soon as he got up you fell around his neck and kissed him with every emotion you were feeling. “Of course I wanna marry you. Bucky…James, you saved me. You gave me another chance at life. I love you. Yes, of course, I wanna marry you.”

After a second of shock, he started smiling at laughing before finally slipping the ring onto your finger. You never felt happier in your life.

“Get up.” From one moment to another you started hearing loud metal bangs and screams. You opened your eyes and got up slowly realizing that you had been dreaming. 

Your escape, Bucky, the proposal, you had dreamed it all. In reality, you were still in the same small cell Hydra had always held you in. The only change was the corner. In the corner was something propped up against the wall, no someone it was a person. 

As you dragged yourself over you started crying as the memories of the night before came back. They had made you fight one last time, you had won. Your mind had pushed it all back and gave you one last beautiful dream together. 

A dream you still remembered as you curled yourself into the side of James’ lifeless body. The body of the only man you had ever loved, the body that still had your knife stuck in its chest. 

You began to cry again, your body too malnourished and weak to take it any longer and with your last breath, you whispered. “You made every day worth living.”


End file.
